wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tol Barad
Tol Barad is a ravaged island kingdom in Baradin Bay, between Hasic and the shores of Khaz Modan.Day of the Dragon, 121 History During the Second War, it was an island citadel of Stromgarde. The island was also the site of a fierce battle between the Horde and Alliance. The Horde, having already conquered most of the dwarven lands, were preparing to strike out into the northern kingdom of Lordaeron. At the time, the island was being used as a staging point to strike back at orc raiders. In response, Orgrim Doomhammer launched an invasion of the island. Overwhelmed early in the war by the orcs, no life more complex than a few hardy weeds and insects survived the Horde's bloody victory. An aura of death seemed to radiate from the island, and the original fortress was razed to the ground. Tol Barad became a frightening symbol of the Horde's merciless tenacity and barbarity. Years later, after the Second War, the island nation of Kul Tiras claimed the former stronghold and established a prison over the ruins of the old fortress. The site of many historic battles in the Second War, Tol Barad is now home to a magic prison. Wizards from both Dalaran and Stormwind oversee the complex, and prisoners include enemy mages, lesser and greater demons, warlocks, and undead war criminals. The wizards do not allow anyone near the island and keep the prison’s existence secret.Lands of Conflict, 102 World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Tol Barad will be an outdoor PvP raid zone in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, very similar to Wintergrasp in Northrend. However, the island will also function similarly to the Isle of Quel'Danas in that it will be a major daily quest hub. Battling for control of the island are the Baradin Wardens for the Alliance, and Hellscream's Reach for the Horde. Whichever side controls the prison on Tol Barad will gain access to more dailies with even better rewards. In World of Warcraft, Tol Barad is two zones: *Tol Barad -- PvP area *Tol Barad Peninsula -- daily quest hub for level 85 players PvP The Tol Barad zone plays out like Wintergrasp. There are seven discrete points of interest, with Baradin Hold at the center of the island and three destroyable towers and three capturable buildings surrounding it. Points of Interest, circling clockwise around Baradin Hold from the north: *Ironclad Garrison at 12:00 *East Spire at 2:00 *Slagworks at 4:00 *South Spire at 6:00 *Warden's Vigil at 7:00 *West Spire at 10:00 Battle lasts for 30 minutes with a 60 minutes cooldown period. The victory condition is capturing all three buildings at the same time. Whoever has more players near the flag gains control of the area, much like in Wintergrasp and Eye of the Storm. Battle time is extended by 3 minutes for every tower destroyed. Running north along the Blackstone Span connects to the Tol Barad Peninsula, a contested zone. Questing After crossing the Blackstone Span, players reach Tol Barad Peninsula, the daily quest hub of Cataclysm. Points of Interest, circling clockwise around The Darkwood from the north: *Cape of Lost Hope at 12:00 *Rustberg Village at 1:00 *Largo's Overlook at 2:00 *Baradin Base Camp at 3:00 *Hellscream's Grasp at 6:00 *Forgotten Hill at 7:00 *The Restless Front at 8:00 *The Darkwood at 9:00 *Wellson Shipyard at 10:00 *Farson Hold at 11:00 Video Tol Barad eV5TWOnoBe0 lEQs9JLXZyU LlAb3B_DGBk l9ZOvIzADYk Tol Barad Peninsula bC6HWG_Zteg tN8oAiWP-ow aRJ9VvQFo1Y Gallery File:Tol Barad Prison.jpeg|Concept art of Tol Barad in The Art of World of Warcraft. File:War2.jpg|Tol Barad's position in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. File:Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Humans Mission 05.jpg|Tol Barad in the Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign. File:Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Orcs Mission 05.jpg|Tol Barad in the Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness orc campaign. File:LordaeronLoC.JPG|Tol Barad in the World of Warcraft manual map. File:Tol Barad location.jpg|Tol Barad at the Game Systems panel at BlizzCon 2009. Tol Barad File:Tol Barad 001.jpg File:Tol Barad 002.jpg File:Tol Barad 003.jpg File:Tol Barad 004.jpg File:Tol Barad 005.jpg File:Tol Barad 006.jpg|Baradin Hold File:Tol Barad 007.jpg|Baradin Hold File:Tol Barad 009.jpg|Baradin Hold File:Tol Barad 010.jpg File:Tol Barad 011.jpg File:Tol Barad 012.jpg File:Tol Barad 013.jpg File:Tol Barad 014.jpg File:Tol Barad 015.jpg File:Tol Barad 016.jpg File:Tol Barad 017.jpg File:Tol Barad 018.jpg File:Tol Barad 019.jpg File:Tol Barad 020.jpg File:Tol Barad 021.jpg File:Tol Barad 022.jpg File:Tol Barad 023.jpg|Baradin Hold File:Tol Barad 024.jpg|Baradin Hold File:Tol Barad 025.jpg File:Tol Barad 026.jpg File:Tol Barad 027.jpg File:Tol Barad 028.jpg|Blackstone Span Tol Barad Peninsula File:Tol Barad Peninsula 001.jpg|Blackstone Span File:Tol Barad Peninsula 002.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 003.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 004.jpg|Largo's Overlook File:Tol Barad Peninsula 005.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 006.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 007.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 008.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 009.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 010.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 011.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 012.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 013.jpg|Cape of Lost Hope File:Tol Barad Peninsula 014.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 015.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 016.jpg|Cape of Lost Hope File:Tol Barad Peninsula 017.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 018.jpg|Wellson Shipyard File:Tol Barad Peninsula 019.jpg|Wellson Shipyard File:Tol Barad Peninsula 020.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 021.jpg File:Tol Barad Peninsula 022.jpg|Forgotten Hill File:Tol Barad Peninsula 023.jpg|Forgotten Hill File:Tol Barad Peninsula 024.jpg|Hellscream's Grasp File:Tol Barad Peninsula 025.jpg|Hellscream's Grasp File:Tol Barad Peninsula 026.jpg|The Darkwood File:Tol Barad Peninsula 027.jpg Trivia *"Tol" is Sindarin for "isle" (as in Tol Brandir) and "Barad" is Sindarin for "tower" (as in Barad-dûr) according to Lord of the Rings' appendices. *The Tol Barad art was the instance loading screen for the Scarlet Monastery before it was split into four wings. *Tol Barad Peninsula is not a peninsula. References ru:Тол Барад es:Tol Barad Category:Future zones Category:Islands Category:Human territories